


Love Case

by Seana26



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Detective Owen Hunt took a case of cheating husband. He didn't know that the bartender, Amelia Shepherd is involved in his new case. OMELIA AU





	1. Chapter 1

Owen Hunt, a private detective, was sitting in his large chair, looking at some files from previous cases; his icy blue eyes were sore from the computer screen, he scratched his red hair with his left hand, while the other one was clicking something on his laptop. It was almost 8pm, but he knew he had to wait a little longer to visit his favorite bar. “Neuro” was his favorite bar not without a reason, but because the owner, Amelia, was the perfect example of the sexy, independent, funny girl he wanted to meet when he was younger. Now, as a 40 something guy, all he did was working on cases about someone’s else lifes. He was a good detective, helping finding people, following cheating husbands or just trying to find lost puppies on the streets.   
While he was looking through the window in his small office, the door opened quietly. He looked around to see a tall, redhead woman entering his room. She was wearing a red dress and matching heels and her hair was loose. She stood in front of him, looking at the space around her. 

“How can I help you?” Owen asked, giving her a chair to sit on.

“My name is Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. It’s about my husband… I think he’s having an affair and I need proof.” she said right away.

“I can do that, but… I don’t know if you are ready for truth.”

“I am more than ready, detective. My husband is an amazing surgeon, but he doesn’t know what I’m capable off.” she answered with rage. 

“In this case… Give me some infos about where I could find him. I’ll call you as soon as I know something.” 

“Thank you Mr. Hunt.” she smiled.

“It’s my job.” he answered, writing down all the information he needed. 

********

Owen had been following the surgeon for some time, he had never known that a surgeon’s life could be that boring. All his ‘object’ did was work or surgeries, nothing more. Owen was just about to call his client, when he saw a young blonde walking with the surgeon. They were more than friends he could say, his hands were on her lower back and hers were caressing his neck with love.   
He pointed his camera at them, making some good quality photos. He knew that kind of guy could have any girl he wanted, but Owen was surprised to see that the girl looked like she was in love, they both looked as a couple who actually loved each other instead of a teen who wanted to have a sponsor or just to have fun. The detective drove behind them, trying to look like a tourist who didn’t know where he was. He stopped when their car parked in front of a nice apartment with a small yard and trees. He made some more photos and called his client.

“Mrs. Montgomery. I think I have some good news.” 

***** 

The dark wooden doors opened with a slam when he entered the bar just to look around and later sit on his favorite chair in front of the big mirror and, of course, of her. She was the bright point of his day, always ready to listen about how fucked up his day was. He sat in front of the bar, he looked through the fancy bottles, some of them were half empty and some of them were full, he caught his favorite liquid, scotch, it was one of the fullest bottles. After a moment, she stood right in front of him with a big smile and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. She took a glass from behind and poured some scotch, adding crystal ice cubes to it. 

“How was your day, detective?” she asked, putting the glass in front of him.

“You should sit with me and listen to my crazy story.” he said with a smile.

“I wish! I’ll be right back, I’ll just pour some more beer for those guys.” she said, leaving him.

Owen couldn’t understand what a girl like Amelia was doing there. She had told him a bit of her backstory, but she’d always change subject when it lead to her family, her relationships and her not so long past. He wanted to know more about her, the secrets she had never shared with anyone else, but he was too scared to lose her as a friend to ask uncomfortable questions. 

“I’m back!” she shouted to him, “which freaks did you meet today?” 

“A lady wanted me to follow her cheating husband.” he said, drinking some liquid from his glass.

“Crazy!” she said, “and what did you do? Did you take that case?”

“Of course. Following cheating husbands is a lot of fun! Most of them just date younger girls and have no idea what’s going on until the trial. Their faces when they see photos of themselves kissing their new girlfriends are just priceless.” he said, laughing. 

“I see you are having fun at work.” she smiled. 

“I’m having fun talking with you, Amelia.” 

“Well, that’s two of us then.” She gave him a sweet smile.

“Can I walk you home when you finish?” he asked, looking at the counter.

“I finish at 2am… I don’t know if you want to wait…”

“I will.” he said, looking into her eyes. 

*******

The bar was already empty at 1am, Amelia looked at her favorite detective, sipping liquid from his glass. Telling she liked him was understatement, she had fallen in love with him the moment he had first entered the bar. His icy blue eyes and the smirk that appeared when he was talking about his job made Amelia’s knees weak. She waved to the last customer and locked the door behind her, she put some chairs up, trying to focus on cleaning the bar for the next day, but his presence made her more distracted. She improved her dark red shirt and took a few steps toward Owen. 

“I’m almost done. I’ll just broom the floor and I’m ready to leave.” 

“Maybe I can help?” he asked, standing in front of her. 

Amelia looked into his eyes as she heard his raspy voice, his eyes were even bigger than she thought, he bend a bit so he could reached her lips. After a moment his lips were crashing on hers, his tongue gently entered her mouth, swirling over hers. He lifted her up, trying to take off her shirt, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Owen stopped for a moment to look at her beautiful face, she looked at him with a smile, her hands caressing his neck.

“Are you sure you want to …” he started.

“Stop talking and kiss me.” she answered, putting her tongue into his mouth. 

Owen put her petite body on the table next to them, they were so aroused towards each other that the road to one of their apartments was too long for them. Amelia looked at his muscular body, every inch of it made her heart flutter and her knees become weaker. She pulled him closer to her, she unzipped his jeans and after a second she saw the whole of him. Owen quickly undressed her, trying to control his shaking hands. 

“You are..” he whispered to her ear. “beautiful.” 

After a small break he entered her and they started their love dance. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was, lying beneath his strong body Amelia could swear that he was the best lover she had ever had. 

*******

Amelia opened her eyes,trying to get used to the morning sun, she smiled to herself at the memory of last night. After the most amazing sex she of her life, Owen had taken her to his home. The white walls, the tons of papers and the little apartment had stolen her heart. Amelia turned around to face him, but the bed was already empty. She took his shirt from the floor, put it on and walked to the kitchen. He was standing in front of the pan, cooking something that smelt deliciously. She sat on the chair in front of the long kitchen island, she looked at the photos left on it. She knew exactly who was on those photos.

“You are here already? I thought I’d bring you breakfast.” Owen said, looking at her. 

“Uhm, yeah… I have to go.” she said, leaving the room.

“Amelia!” he screamed behind her. 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, standing at the door.

“Nothing. I just have to…”

“Did I hurt you? Do you think I forced you…” he started.

“No!” she interrupted him, “it’s just.. the guy you’re following… he’s my brother.”

“Derek Shepherd is your brother?” he repeated. 

“Yes. It’s a long story, but if you dig in his past… you will know mine as well and it’s nothing I would want to share with a guy I like.” 

“You like me?” he said with a smile.

“Yes. I like you. Of course I like you! I wouldn’t sleep with a guy…”

Owen took a step towards her and crashed his lips against hers, he knew how talkative Amelia could be and wanted to prevent that kind of situation. He kissed her slowly with passion and after a moment he finally looked at her with a smile.

“I don’t care about that job, if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll leave it.” he said, hugging her tight.

“You’d do this for me? 

“I’ll do anything you want, Amelia, because… I like you too.” he smiled, kissing her forehead.


	2. Love case part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Owen Hunt took a case of cheating husband. He didn't know that the bartender, Amelia Shepherd is involved in his new case. OMELIA AU

Amelia looked at the door, that was not wide open. She and Owen had been a couple, if she could say that, for about a week now and she still couldn’t understand what a guy like him was doing with a girl like her.   
Amelia smiled when he sat on his favorite chair and winked at her, she poured his favorite liquid into a glass and stood in front of him.

“Any new interesting cases at work, detective?.” she smiled.

“No. I was distracted the whole day.” he said, sipping from his glass.

“Yeah? What was so distracting?” 

“Who… who was so distracting.” he answered.

“Who, then?” 

“My girlfriend.” he grinned. “I was thinking about very naughty things, you know.” 

“Your girlfriend must be a lucky girl.” she bended over the bar and kissed him.

“I think I’m more lucky to have her.” 

“What we have in plans today?” she asked.

“I think I’ll take you home…” he scratched his head, “and cuddle.” 

“Very naughty.” she smiled.

“Indeed.” Owen answered.

He was waiting for her outside of the bar, it was dark and cold and all he was thinking about was a bed, a fluffy blanket and Amelia next to him. Sudden he heard a quiet noise coming from the other side of the street. Owen took a step forward, but after a moment he came back to the spot he was standing, he couldn’t leave Amelia there. At the same second the door opened with a pop, she stood there in her leather jacket and skinny jeans and Owen forgot about everything around him. He pulled her closer to his body and left a hot kiss on her lips. 

“What was that for?”

“I thought you need something to make you warm.” he smiled.

“You read my mind, in fact.” she said, pulling him closer for another warming kiss.

********

Amelia was laying on her side, her legs tangled with Owen’s, she was caressing his cheek while his eyes were closed. After a moment his mouth opened up in a small smile. They had been together only for a week, but Amelia couldn’t imagine her life without him anymore, he was there when she went to sleep and right after she woke up. She looked at him once again, his eyes were open now and he looked at her intensely, she wanted to tell him everything, her whole past, but she was too afraid that when he’d learn the truth he would leave. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing something change in her face.

“I want to share something with you, but I’m too afraid of you leaving me, Owen.” 

“Anything you will tell me… I won’t go away Amelia. I’ve waited for this to happen for too long to let go of you now.” he touched his forehead with hers. 

Amelia looked into his icy blue eyes, she took a deep breath and after a second first words escaped from her mouth. She wanted to tell him everything, even if that would mean their end.   
“When I was younger, my dad had a store, me and my brother spent there a lot of time. Once, a guy entered it and told my dad to give him all the money he had earned that day, my dad did it because he didn’t want us to get hurt, but that robber wanted my dad’s watch. It was a gift from my mother and my dad didn’t want to give it to him,” Amelia wiped a tear escaping from her eye, “my brother hold me so I wouldn’t scream. After years I drowned in bad company or I chose bad people. I took drugs like sweets and I slept with random guys. I almost died once because I was too drunk to drive, my brother tried to save me for about six minutes and I survived this. My fiance, Ryan, we promised to get sober and clean together, but we did it… one last time. I woke up and he was dead.” she cried.

“Amelia, you don’t have to…” Owen holds her tighter.

“Please. I have to tell you this.” she looked into his eyes, “after his funeral, I found out I was pregnant. I was happy and scared at once, but I decided to keep the baby. He was a little boy, but had no brain. My perfect little boy had no brain, but his organs saved so many people. I’m scared, because every man I’ve ever loved has died and I can’t lose you.” she buried her head in his chest.

Owen held her for some time, till the last spasm of cry left her body. He didn’t say anything, he just held her and caressed her back, his hand making circles on her back. When she finally stopped crying, he kissed her heart and finally spoke.

“You’re the most amazing, strong and brave woman I have ever met, Amelia. I’ll stay with you until you will decide otherwise. You’ve been through a lot and I don’t know if I would have survived all of that.”

“So you don’t want to run away?” she sniffer.

“Of course not! I’m honored you told me the whole story. I won’t go anywhere. Not now, not ever.” he softly kissed her lips. 

“I love you, Owen Hunt.” she whispered, when their lips parted.

“I love you, Amelia Shepherd.” he whispered back. 

*******

Owen was waiting for Amelia’s shift to end, even if Lexie and Arizona, her coworkers, were doing fine just the two of them, Amelia didn’t want to leave them alone. The bar wasn’t crowded and some of the tables were free, Owen sat by one of them and looked at Amelia. After yesterday’s talk they were close like never before, he smiled at the memory of them making breakfast together at his place. At once bar doors opened wild, a person walked by, holding a half empty bottle and letting the cold air fill the space. The guy looked at the place where Owen was finishing his drink. 

“YOU!” he shouted, approaching him, “you are that ass who was taking photos of me and my girl.”

“Look pal, I don’t know what…” he started.

“Derek!” Amelia shouted, “leave or I’ll call the police.”

“Oh look at that! My little sister!” he said, “you should be happy you’re alive!” 

“Leave Owen…”

“Owen?” he frowned, “you’ve already left him fuck you, am I right?” he laugh.

Owen lifted his strong body from the chair, that guy was Amelia’s brother, but he couldn’t talk to her that way. Owen’s hand lifted and after a second Derek was lying on the bar’s floor, trying to stop bleeding from his nose. He stood up, trying to catch balance, and after a moment he left, leaving a bloody trace to the door.   
Amelia looked at Owen’s face, he was furious and she could swear that she had never seen him like that before. She took a step towards him, lifting his bruised hand, she looked at him and whispered. 

“We have to take care of that.” she smiled. 

******

Amelia took Owen to her place above the bar, she made him sit on one of the chairs and told him to wait for her. Owen looked around, it was a nice two bedroom place with big windows and wooden floors. He looked at the small coffee table and the large green sofa in front of him, when he was just about to stood up and look around Amelia came back with bandages and cream for his bruises. 

“Sit still, it won’t hurt.” she said with a smile.

“Yes doctor. “ he answered, “are you mad?” he added after a second.

“Would I do this if I was mad?” he lifted his sight.

“You could do that and later punch me.”

“I’m not mad, I’m sad that my brother is an ass.” 

“It’s not your fault that he is like that, I just couldn’t stand him talking to you that way.” Owen’s fists clenched. 

“Don’t do this while I’m bandaging your hand.” she said, looking at him.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you.” she whispered. “you’re the first guy who stood in my defence.”

“I’ll do it every time someone will try to hurt you, Amelia.” he said, kissing her softly.

Amelia stood up a little to reach his lips, she opened them a bit so their tongues could meet. She pulled his body to hers, her hands holding his shirt, he moaned when her tongue swirled over his. Owen lifted her with one hand as the other was tangled up into her hair, when they parted reaching for some air, the only thing they saw into each other eyes were love and desire for more.


End file.
